


Kisses On The Necks Of Best Friends

by yellow_backpack



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Peterick, Peterick Fluff, literally the smallest bit of angst to ever exist in a work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_backpack/pseuds/yellow_backpack
Summary: NOPE :)





	Kisses On The Necks Of Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesehunter/gifts).



> I'm sorry you're getting so many works from me, I feel annoying but I have nothing to do so,, haha.  
> I'm also sorry that this one is not hurt/comfort, I literally don't have the brainpower right now. I'll write something better for you all later!

It was the last song before the end of the show. One more song, and then they could finally  _ sleep _ .

 

Patrick hummed the first few notes, and then he started to play. One more line of tabs, and then he started to sing.

 

The crowd immediately went wild. Chanting every word, they swayed back and forth and held their phone flashlights up, cheering and recording every second to show their friends later.

 

The reunion tour had gone well so far. Save Rock And Roll was a complete success, and their fanbase had come running back two seconds after the album was released.

 

Patrick smiled at the thought that they still had fans even after all that had happened. He finished the first verse and moved on to the chorus. And then, he felt something.

 

A pair of lips pressed to his neck.

  
  


_ NononononononononoNONONONONONO _ —

 

Patrick glanced over to see Pete standing right next to him, way too close. He managed to keep his composure until he finished the song. When the entire production was over, he said a few nice words and then rushed offstage. He arrived at his dressing room door and entered, slamming it shut behind him.

 

He paced the room furiously.  _ Why did Pete do that? _ They’d agreed that they wouldn’t do that. Besides, Patrick didn’t have feelings for Pete that way. Did he?

 

No. Absolutely not.

 

But wait—then what about all the dreams, the fantasies? Wanting to sleep next to Pete and wake up and look at him and feel like there was nothing wrong with the world?

 

Okay. He had feelings for Pete.

 

But Pete could  _ never  _ know.

 

It’d mess everything up.

 

Patrick sighed. He heard the dressing room door creak open, and who would be standing there but the man he’d just been thinking about?

 

“‘Trick, oh God, I’m so sorry, I wasn’t thinking, it’s second—”

 

“Shut it,” Patrick stated. He sank down on the couch and looked at the ceiling. “Why? We promised never to do that again, we  _ swore _ it, it can’t happen, because—”

 

Crap. He’d meant to stop talking at ‘it can’t happen,’ but of course, he’d kept talking, and Pete was going to ask about it.

 

“Because what?” Pete sat down next to him. “What would happen?”

 

There it was.

 

Screw it. He was gonna tell.

 

“ _ Because _ , Pete. I know how you feel about me, you spilled everything years ago, but I haven’t told you anything yet.”

 

Pete scooted closer, an incredulous look written across his face. “Do tell, dude. Just get it off your chest. Jesus, I don’t care if you’re gonna say you hate me—just do it.”

 

“No, no, that’s not it at all,” Patrick sighed, looking at his hands clasped in his lap. “It’s that—it’s that I actually  _ like  _ you, like in that way, and I’ve denied it for years, pushed it down, convinced myself it wasn’t real, and now I know it is, Pete, I want you so bad, I just don’t know how to handle it, and I don’t know what everyone else would think—”

 

“Who cares what they’d think?” Pete took Patrick’s hands in his own. “We’ll make it work. We always have.”

 

Patrick looked at Pete with wide eyes. “God, just kiss me.”

 

Pete did. They met halfway, Pete’s hands tugging Patrick’s hair and Patrick’s hands cementing themselves to Pete’s back, pulling him closer. They kissed and they kissed for what felt like hours, because it felt like they needed each other to breathe. God, they could’ve been doing this for  _ years  _ if Patrick hadn’t tried so hard to not have feelings.

 

They broke for air, gasping and panting. “Oh my God, I spent years trying not to do that, and now that I finally have, I’m never gonna stop,” Patrick said.

 

Pete smiled at him. “Good. Because we’re a thing now, ‘Tricky. And whoever doesn’t like it can answer to everyone else.”

 

“You’re right,” Patrick laughed. He tangled his fingers with Pete’s. “You’re the best thing I could’ve asked for.”

 

“Aw, you’re sweet. But I think it’s the other way around.”

 

Patrick just smiled and blushed.

 


End file.
